Our Unexpected Journey
by shekishere
Summary: After Tsunade tell Sasuke about the slaughter of his family he runs into a blond haired jock, Naruto. High School AU. (i know they are over used but i wanted to try it) NaruSasu multichapter


Naruto sat in the library with a thoughtful look on his face. School work was always hard for him, having the attention span of a fly. He sighed as he flipped yet another page not collecting any information again. His grades were bad and he was to stubborn to ask for help. A hush was given to him and he glared at the librarian. He really didn't want to be here but to be able to be on the football team his grades had to be above F's and D's. How was he supposed to absorb this information? "Dammit." He slammed the book closed and got another warning look from the old hag. He pursed his lips in anger and looked around the almost empty library. A couple of chairs were taken, mostly by the nerds and geeks. Naruto knew most of their names but didn't call them out. The forms of cliques stopped him. People would think and look at him differently. Not like it hadn't happened before, but that's beside the point. The different genres of the students weren't meant to blend. Naruto stood and left the book on the table. Gathering his gym bag and jacket he exited out of the school library. Free period had always been a time where he talked with his teammates and tried to flirt with the head cheerleaders. The key word is he tried. Sakura, and Ino. Naruto didn't really talk to Ino much, only friendly talks then, but whenever he got the chance he tried to swoon Sakura. She was a beautiful girl, even with her obviously dyed bubblegum hair. Even though the striking pink was fake she sure rocked it. Most girls wouldn't be able to get away with the look. Their was one time where Sakura had dyed her hair deep black and that was when Naruto fell. He always had a thing for brunette's. Whether brown, black or even purple. He loved the dark hair. When he wasn't chatting with the head snobs he would always find time to speak to TenTen and Hinata. Tenten was a small girl but could pack a punch. An expert in every single weapon, it was a hobby she said. Hinata was a strange case to him. Always so quiet, which he disliked. Being the opposite of her, loud and needy. He had once thought about what dating her would be like but quickly shut it down. He didn't know a thing about the girl. If she shared anything he'd be more compelled to talk to her. He walked to his locker opening it and slamming his bag inside. Before closing it he slipped his hoodie over his head and straightened it. Of course it was orange. Like everything else. His bag, shoes, folders, notebooks, pencils. All blaring orange. He smirked and closed the metal door. The search for Kiba began.

* * *

Sasuke was always top of the class. A's not even a B plus. Always on time, and gave his best everyday. He was practically a robot in human skin, built to do whatever anyone tells him. And never disobedient. So when he got called to the office he was surprised. He sat in the waiting room not making any eye contact with the boys around him. He's learned one thing from middle school. Don't even aknowledge them. When his name was called he stood and walked in front of the wooden door with a fake principal nameplate. Knocking twice he heard a faint 'come in' and followed the instructions. "Take a seat." He sat and folded his hands in his lap, a gesture his mother taught him years ago. "You aren't in trouble, Sasuke." He let go of his breath. "Something's happened." His oxygen released seemed to quickly prickle his lungs as he overpacked the organs. He looked to the name plate. Miss. Senju. It had said. A family friend long ago. His great grand father had once been friends with the family. Never mind that though. "...what?" A look of pity clouded her eyes and he looked away. Pity was one thing he didn't want. Uchiha's didn't need pity. "Your family.." She didn't finish and that killed Sasuke. What about his family?! Sasuke noticed how she didn't want to finish so he nagged her on. "What happened?" He asked with a dry throat. "They..maybe it would be better if you read it." She turned her laptop to face him and he scooted up to read it.

**'UCHIHA SLAUGHTER. TWO SURVIVORS.'** He blinked and read on. _'ELDEST BROTHER UCHIHA ITACHI WAS FOUND ON THE SCENE COVERED IN RED.'_ Sasuke inhaled quickly as he scanned further down. _'POLICE BELIEVE THAT ITACHI IS GUILTY OF MAN SLAUGHTER. BUT HAVE LITTLE PROOF.'_ Sasuke pushed the screen away unable to read anymore. His eyes clouded and he brushed away his tears. "Thank you, for informing me." He stood and grabbed his bag. "Sasuke wait!" She yelled but he did no such thing. His feet landed with thuds as he ran out of the office area to the front doors. The doors burst open and he didn't stop. He couldn't believe those lies! His tears ran out of his black eyes mixing with the wind. He had to check. To make sure his family was fine. He was sure they were. His vision was blurred as he ran and he didn't see the person walking toward him. "Oof!" Had came out of his mouth as he fell to his bottom. "I'm sorry!" A tan hand reached to pull out orange earphones. Sasuke stared at the hand offering to help him up. He looked to the stranger. "I didn't hear anyone coming. Also to busy texting. I should have saw you. My eye site isn't that bad." He watched as the kid rambled on. The hand in front of him fell. "Hey, kid you alright?" Sasuke got a glimpse of the teen and stood dusting his clothing. "Yeah." He lied and then ran.

* * *

Naruto watched as the other ran. "What the..." He noticed the book bag on the ground and grabbed it. Maybe he could figure out who this kid was. He looked around until he found a name tag on the side.

_'SASUKE UCHIHA, IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN.'_ "

Sasuke.." The name rolled off his tongue and he let a small smile slip. He wanted to be friends with Sasuke.


End file.
